Current set-top boxes (STBs) may include components and/or features that are typically part of stand-alone devices. For example, a set-top box may include a digital video disk (DVD) player that provides high definition media interface (HDMI) output. In another example, the set-top box may include a hard disk drive to store televised programs, movies, and/or other types of digital content.